The fact is known that macrocyclic polythioethers and certain other sulfur-containing hydrocarbon ligands present as solutes in a solvent such as water are characterized by their ability to selectivity form strong bonds with the noble metal, platinum group metal, and mercury ions or groups of these ions present as solutes in the same solvent as described in articles by R. M. Izatt, R. E. Terry, L. K. Hansen, A. G. Avondet, J. S. Bradshaw, K. K. Dalley, T. E. Jensen and J. J. Christensen, A CALORIMETRIC TITRATION STUDY OF UNI- AND BIVALENT METAL ION INTERACTION WITH SEVERAL THIA DERIVATIVES OF 9-CROWN-3,12-CROWN-4,15-CROWN-5,18-CROWN-6,24-CROWN-8, AND SEVERAL OXATHIAPENTADECANES IN WATER OR WATER-METHANOL SOLVENTS AT 25.degree. C., Inorganica Chimica Acta, 1978, Vol. 20, 1-8 for the complexation of silver and mercury ions by open chain sulfur-containing hydrocarbons and by S. R. Cooper, CROWN THIOETHER CHEMISTRY, Accounts of Chemical Research, 1988, Vol. 21, 141-146 for the complexation of rhodium and silver ions by macrocyclic sulfur-containing ligands. However, researchers have not previously been able to incorporate sulfur and nitrogen-containing hydrocarbon ligands into separation systems where the behavior of the sulfur and nitrogen-containing ligands in the separation systems in comparison to that of the sulfur and nitrogen-containing ligand as a solute is unchanged and/or the sulfur and nitrogen-containing ligand will remain in the separation system. Articles such as those entitled SILANE COMPOUNDS FOR SILYLATING SURFACES by E. P. Plueddeman, in "Silanes, Surfaces and Interfaces Symposium, snowmass, 1985," Ed. by D. E. Leyden, Gordon and Breach, Publishers, 1986, pp.1-25 and SILANE COUPLING AGENTS by E. P. Plueddemann, Plenum Press, 1982, pp.1-235 list many different types of organic materials which have been attached to silane compounds and discusses some of their properties. The preparation and uses of sulfur and nitrogen-containing hydrocarbons attached to silane or silica have not been disclosed in the above mentioned article or in any existing patents. Thus, the unique complexing properties of certain sulfur and nitrogen-containing hydrocarbons and the ability to attach these sulfur-containing complexing agents to an inorganic solid support without reducing their ability to complex certain metal ions is of utmost importance in the industrial use of the sulfur and nitrogen-containing hydrocarbon ligands. The process of the present invention accomplished this feat.